Let it Go
by koolkat2334
Summary: Life sucks when you're a King's Ranger. Especially one with powers no one in your kingdom has ever heard of before. But, when Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle visit to discuss trade and treaty options, and Elsa is kidnapped, will Ranger Emily be able to control her gift and save the day? And what happens when her past catches her? Rated K for violence and some language.
1. Chapter 1

"Where are your gloves, Emily?" He asked, looking at her bare hands.

"In my room!" Emily said, exasperated. "I can't use them when I'm on an assignment, and you can't keep me here, with a war coming and all." Duncan raised an eyebrow at her. She had been slowly spreading frost in the room, and he glanced to make sure there was a fire in the room, in case something froze. Sure enough, a fire continued to glow brightly in its grate, despite the chill in the room's air. She took a deep breath and tried to regain control of her abilities. They had gotten her into trouble in many ways, usually by people thinking they could use her to get to the King. Those people were recovering from frostbite in the hospital wing.

"Can't I?" Duncan asked. "If you lose control in the heat of battle, it could mean-"

"Victory for Morgarath! I know, I know!" Emily answered. "But still, my first duty is to the kingdom and not hiding in the castle like a scared little girl! We don't even know If Cassandra is safe or not!" She paused and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but I should be out there looking for her, not safe and sound in here."

Duncan nodded, seeing her point, although a little reluctantly. "Fine. You can escort Queen Elsa and Princess Anna or Arendelle to the castle." Emily smiled. "It's a short trip, but I'm sure you can do it?" Duncan asked, looking at her.

"Of course I can!" Emily said, jumping up and running from the room, not asking Duncan's permission to leave. He sighed heavily and turned back to the paperwork on his desk.

Meanwhile, Queen Elsa of Arendelle looked at the Castle that loomed near the river. She had been wary of coming to Araluen, as it was a trip by ship, but Anna had pressured her into going. Her Kingdom, was in the hands of Kristoff, and she was sure everything would be fine.

She had no clue just how wrong she would be.

Emily waited on the dock, sighing as she looked at her now gloved hands.

What's wrong? Spirit seemed to ask as he shook his mane. Emily looked at him and shrugged.

Nothing, She said, silently. Just worried that I'll mess this job up. She is an important trade partner with Duncan, after all. No one knows what could have happened on her way here.

If she's any Queen, she'll have brought her own guards. Spirit replied, snorting. Emily rolled her eyes and didn't answer, knowing that she'd never get the last word with her horse


	2. Chapter 2

Anna noticed the green grey cloaked figure before the others. She stared at it, mystified by the way its cloak seemed to make it blend into its surroundings. She looked up as Elsa walked-well, sort of stumbled- over to her.

"There's the welcoming committee," Anna said, smiling at her sister. Elsa nodded. "But really? Only one person?" Anna asked, looking at the lone figure on horseback. They'd brought their own horses, which were safely tucked into the cargo hold of the ship.

"I heard that they only need one person to escort people from the dock to the castle," Elsa replied. "But I would have hoped that the King himself would've been here." She glanced over at the Captain, who was currently issuing orders for their landing. The figure waved slightly, and Anna waved back, eager to make a new friend from the get go.

After a few minutes had passed, the figure dismounted as the two sisters walked ashore. "Welcome to Araleun, my Ladies," it said, bowing slightly. "My name is Ranger Emily, and I'll be your escort to the castle, and anywhere else, if the need should arise."

Anna took Emily's and shook it, making Emily's cowl jump on her head. "I'm Anna, and this is Elsa," She said, smiling happily. "I can't wait to see the castle!" Emily smiled at her and winked conspiringly.

"I'm sure you'll love it," She whispered. "Remind me to show you all the hidden passage ways when we get you settled." Anna winked back at her and looked at Elsa. "Well, Princess-"

"Enough of the formalities!" Anna said, and Emily nodded, then started over.

"Well, then, Elsa, and Anna, I'll show you the way to the Castle and then you can get settled," She amended. "Right this way."

As they rode to the castle, Emily and Anna held up a casual conversation. Anna couldn't help but look around at all the different sights, which Emily had seen all her life. Emily shook her head. "Have you ever seen a farm before, My Lady?" She asked.

Anna shook her head. "No," She said. "But I have seen mountains and Elsa has ice powers-"

"Ice powers," Emily interrupted. "Like you can cover a room in frost?" When Elsa nodded, she continued. "That's amazing! I can do the same thing, only I can't really control my powers."

Elsa smiled. "Maybe I could help," She said.

"That would be great, thanks," Emily replied. "Anyway, I must tell you to be careful. There are people all around who could use our abilities. I've dealt with some of them, but it seems like for every one I bring down-"

"Another comes back," Anna finished. Emily smiled at her, and nodded.

"Good guess."

The castle walls loomed in the horizon, and Anna sucked in a breath. "It's beautiful!"

Emily nodded. "Nearly impossible to break the walls during a siege, and home to King Duncan." Elsa looked at her. "He couldn't make it to greet you because he had a mountain of paperwork to go through."

"I know what that's like," Elsa said, and they all shared a laugh.

"It's also home to many of the supreme commanders, although The Barons in Duncan's court have their own fiefs to look after. I hope you get to go to Redmont. It's pretty this time of year."

They reached the guard post, the guards letting them in, after making sure they were who they said they were. Emily nodded silently as a page took their horse to get bedded down. "Right this way," She said, and led Anna and Elsa into the main keep, where a maid took the sisters to comfortable quarters on the third floor.

"Get some sleep," Emily said, walking out into the hallway. "I'll be back in five hours to take you to the King's study." And with that, the Queen and Princess were left to prepare and rest.


End file.
